Mr Ping and baby Po
by Drama sapphire
Summary: The movie sequel in Mr. Ping's POV when he first met Po as a baby. This is an different version from my first 2009 KFP story "How Po and Mr. Ping met". This new story is not for young children under the age of 15.


**Hiya KFP fans! Welcome to my new KFP fanfic for Christmas! It was about Mr. Ping's POV when he first met Po as a baby panda in "DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda 2". That scene with baby Po in it makes me smile and grin happily because he was soooooo cute! And believe it or not guys, I once went to Washington D.C. to see a baby panda when I was 14 back in 2006. It was 2 pm or 2:30 pm at that time when my family and I saw it sleeping behind the glass window. I was very happy yet a little sad that I didn't get to see it awake so I can wave at it. Luckily I have some pictures of it and a keychain with its face from a gift shop. I loved baby pandas a lot cuz they're sooo adorable!**

**Oh…I'm sorry for rambling about the past. Anyway enjoy my new short KFP fanfic and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from DreamWorks but I do own my stories in my profile and still available on . Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own version if you want to.**

**P.S.**

**My first original KFP fanfic "How Po and Mr. Ping met" is now an alternate beginning or a different version of how Mr. Ping met young Po and adopted him. But I still loved both my first fanfic and the movie because they're still good to me.**

**Also, I don't know if I should ever try to update one of my upcoming stories"Please come home Po" that was a sequel to my first KFP fanfic or have it cancelled. Please let me know in your reviews.**

30 years ago, young Mr. Ping who was either in his 30s or late 20s was all dressed up in his shiny purple overcoat wit a long braid tied behind his head to get ready to start the noodle restaurant on a brand new day. At that time, Mr Ping was a new boss or rather the new manager of his father's noodle restaurant. At first Mr. Ping doesn't want to run the noodle restaurant in his young and crazy days, he just wants to be like other young men in his age: Going out to have fun and looking for pretty ladies to go out on dates. But after his father's passing, Mr. Ping decides to fulfill his late father's wishes and was now currently running the restaurant alone without a successor.

Most of the time when he closed his shop for a day or at night, he does spends a little time flirting with some attractive girls his age to get their attention. But none of them aren't interested to date him and dissed him for other males their age.

Mr. Ping felt disappointed as time flew by and he was beginning to think that he would never have a family of his own to take over the noodle shop when his time of passing comes. Until…

One early morning, Mr. Ping was walking out of the back of his shop to carry his delivered vegetables to the kitchen when…he noticed a radish basket was shaking on his own that made him stopped on his feet and wondered to himself 'Huh? What's wrong with that basket? I didn't ordered a basket full of jumping radishes even though there's no such thing of hopping vegetables. Who or what's inside of it?'.

As the radish basket kept on shaking on the ground, Mr, Ping leaned in to get a closer look when it suddenly tips over and…out came a dirty baby panda with emerald green eyes and bitten radishes that he presumes to have already been eaten by the child.

The baby seems to be panting with sadness or fear in his eyes staring at the ground for a few minutes until it looks straight up and stares at him.

Mr. Ping was surprised upon his discovery and seeing the child looking at him 'A baby male panda? But who would leave him inside the radish basket all alone?'.

Before he can think more; the baby panda picks up a half eaten radish in front of him and eats it, he burps and rolls over on his right side and coos.

The baby's cuteness would make people say "Awww" or "Oh how adorable!" and "He's soooooo cuuuuuute!" but Mr. Ping was very curious and walks next to the baby to look for anyone who would come back looking for him. Of course he stares at the basket to find a handwritten note but there's none which he presumes that the baby might've eaten it and he gets out of the baby's path or avoid touching him so that he could check the alleyway to see if there's anyone lurking behind the houses and shops.

Unfortunately, no one was outside that morning which leaves Mr. Ping no choice but to take his uneaten vegetables back to his shop and let someone else comes back for the baby panda.

The baby smiles happily when Mr. Ping walks by him to pick up a basket full of cabbages, but Mr. Ping ignores him and was about to return to the kitchen when the child sadly cries behind him that made him pause.

He don't know what to right now but he can't bear to make children sad like the baby panda behind him. He looks up at the sky and wonders 'Father, what should I do? There's an abandoned panda cub crying and here I am a single dateless man walking away from him to start his day at the noodle shop. Should I leave him alone or…maybe I could…yeah…I have to do it or people would think I did something wrong to him and blame me'.

Then he sighs and puts down his cabbage basket in the kitchen. He then came back for the weeping baby with a turnip and rolls it over to the cub to make it stop crying.

When the turnip stops in front of the baby, the panda cub stops crying and happily half eaten the turnip with an adorable smile on his face that finally adds a charm into Mr. Ping's heart.

Another idea came inside Mr. Ping's head and decided to lure the cub with a trail of dumplings into his big noodle pot to give it a bath.

The cub did exactly what Mr. Ping hopes for and crawls inside the pot to have another dumpling. The goose smiles more as the cub eats the dumpling with his paws.

During bath time, the cub felt a little unhappy with being scrubbed from head to back by a brush held by Mr. Ping but smiles from watching soap bubbles flying towards the ceiling. He leans in his head to taste one of them but he makes raspberry noise or spitting sounds with his mouth when he finds out that bubbles aren't edible and doesn't take good.

As days passed, Mr. Ping felt a bond with the cub all day as he fed him with a bowl of noodles and vegetables. He begins to love the baby and doesn't want the child to get hungry and have nothing to wear since the cub doesn't have a pants on to cover his butt and *Front part* between his legs.

So when Mr. Ping have a cloth to put on the baby, the little boy says "Hi" as his tiny paws holding his legs. Then the child rolls over to the other side and flips over bowls with a tablecloth but Mr. Ping didn't scold him. He knows that the cub was just a baby and didn't know what was right and wrong yet. Instead he smiles and wanted to laugh at the baby's attempt to not wearing the cloth.

Even when the baby bumps his head on the shelf causing potatoes to fall didn't make the goose mad at all. But when a pan rolls over and lands on the cub's head as a hat, the baby cries which made Mr. Ping worried and dropped the cloth on the floor to check on the cub.

He wonders why he worries and grew to care for a child that wasn't his own from another female's womb and he couldn't understand why the child smiles at him every time they see each other.

Until he felt something that came from his bond with the cub that changes his life forever as he turns the pan around to see the cub smiling at him once more and says "Hi" to him.

'Father, is this the child that I should take care of as my own? I know he wasn't my biological child and wasn't a goose like me. But…at least smile at me today because…I'm going to raise him as my own son…and I shall never again cook radishes in my soup' as long as my Xiao Po lives with me' Mr. Ping thought to himself as he finally found a new purpose in his life.

Now 30 years later, Po grew up and became a noodle chef just like his adopted father did. But then he eventually became a dragon warrior by Oogway and learns kung fu just like the other kung masters and gains more allies and enemies.

Naturally Mr. Ping would be worried for his son's safety and not having enough family time to spend together with him. But Po overcame obstacles as months passed every time he sees his friends and fighting bad guys, and still finds enough time to help his father with the noodle shop.

And Mr. Ping still cherished his son no matter their differences because his son is more important to him than noodles and tofu.

**Ok, I'm done now. Thanks for reading guys! Oh and guess what, I'm working on chapter 57 for "Crane's beginning" right now before now I have new ideas for the story and I would put in a conclusion why Su have never met Po in the first movie and how both brother and sister were separated. See ya soon everyone! ^^**


End file.
